Dinero
by Ary666
Summary: La empresa de Catering encargada de una de las fiestas de los Atobe no puede asisitir a la fiesta... feliz idea de la de ore-sama de poner a sus titulares como camareros SILVERPAIR


**  
Titulo : 22#.Dinero  
Fandom: Prince Of Tennis, Hyoutei  
Personajes: Silver Pair (ToriShi)  
Advertencias: Yaoi, pero sin lemmon aún .Ya me van saliendo más larguitos  
Disclaimer: Pot no es mio, las ganas**

Espero que os guste!!!! 

..

22# Dinero

- No entiendo que demonios hacemos aquí – se quejó Shishido dándole la espalda a un gran espejo que adornaba la habitación. Ootori le miro divertido mientras se colocaba la corbata

- Ya te lo dije… porque Atobe – san nos lo pidió- explicó este por decimoctava vez en la noche

- ¿Y no había algo mejor que hacer para ayudarle que esto? – exclamó, señalándose a si mismo. El kohai rió disimuladamente y el sempai se dejo caer en el suelo, abatido- esto es una mierda

Choutarou hizo amago de decirle algo, pero Atobe entró en ese momento por la puerta, haciendo a Shishido levantarse a toda prisa. El capitán les miró de arriba abajo y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Por qué no salisteis aún?- inquirió, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro momentáneamente. Ambos chicos tragaron saliva, nerviosos- los demás os esperan desde hace rato… y Ore – sama también.

- Ha…Hai! – murmuraron ambos titulares, y Atobe salió de la estancia cerrado de un portazo

- Se ha cabreado – sentenció Shishido recogiendo su propia ropa, esparcida por el suelo.

- Pues cuanto antes salgamos mejor – le metió prisa Ootori, que estaba junto a la puerta esperando al sempai- ne, Shishido-san, etto… te queda muy bien el traje…

Shishido enrojeció a la vez que el menor agachaba la cabeza, y empujándole levemente salieron de la habitación.

La situación era poco menos que pintoresca, o eso le parecía a Shishido mientras se acercaban a los demás titulares, todos vestidos con los mismos trajes negros que ellos dos. Y todo, por que, a última hora, la compañía de catering que se iba a encargar de una de las celebraciones de los Atobe había cancelado su contrato. Y claro, después del correspondiente momento histérico de la familia al completo Keigo tuvo la feliz idea de ir casa por casa de sus titulares llevándoselos prácticamente a rastras.

Shishido paseó la mirada por sus compañeros, a pesar de toda la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, puede que en el fondo disfrutara de la noche. Entre un Hiyoshi ligeramente aislado del resto, Jiroh medio dormido apoyado Kabaji y Oshitari arreglando el desastroso nudo de la corbata de Gakuto, con este más rojo que su propio cabello mirando al suelo… la fiesta se presentaba entretenida. A Choutarou prefirió no mirarle, esa ropa tan poco habitual le daba al menor un aura un tanto…

Sensual

Demasiado apetitoso para Shishido, que agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma la nueva incursión del capitán, que comenzó a darles a cada uno las correspondientes instrucciones. Un rato después se dispersaron entre en gentío que comenzaba a llenar la sala de los Atobe. Empresarios, magnates económicos, lo más exquisito de Japón en un mismo lugar…y un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria siendo los camareros de todas esas personalidades…. Una situación verdaderamente extraña, incluso para Oshitari, que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente importante en las fiestas de su familia.

Shishido esquivó como pudo a un hombre que, algo ebrio, se cruzó en su camino y logró llegar a la salita donde estaban sus cosas, sano y a salvo. Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró

- Ne, Shishido san. ¿te ocurre algo? – inquirió Ootori, acercándose a él

- Eh…no, solo quería escaparme un rato¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró, nervioso. Lo que menos falta le hacia en ese momento era la presencia de su kohai junto a él, y menos aún si lo que quería era borrar de su mente todas las animaladas que habían aparecido en unas escasas dos horas

- Escaparme de un hombre que trató de meterme mano- comentó riendo el menor

Shishido clavo sus ojos oscuros en él, con una expresión que iba desde la incredulidad a las ansias de matar

- No se, supongo que iría borracho, pero por si acaso prefiero quedarme aquí un rato- murmuró, sentándose en el suelo y mirando divertido a su compañero - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Eh…si, solo que... no sé, no me imaginé que habría gente así en esta fiesta- suspiró éste, sentándose junto a Ootori, que sonreía aún -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Pues…que aun nos quedan dos horas como camareros y ya estas agotado

Shishido le miró con odio y Ootori echo a reír. Cosa mala, pensó Shishido, el estar más tiempo en esa sala con el menor a solas se iba a convertir en una tortura. Así que se levantó y colocándose la corbata en condiciones se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿Te enfadaste? – inquirió Ootori tras él – yo…. Lo siento, solo era una broma

Shishido se giró y se quedo sin aliento

Desde cuando su kohai se había vuelto tan sumamente…. ¿Atractivo? Se sintió incapaz de expresarlo con palabras, pero el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo nada mas verle…. Era superior a cualquier otra sensación. Los labios del menor entreabiertos, recuperando aún el aliento perdido en la risa, su pelo revuelto, la chaqueta desabrochada y la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo, marcando su abdomen; el nudo de la corbata deshecho…

Una visión absolutamente demencial, pensaba el mayor tratando de alejar de su pensamiento todas las ideas ligeramente obscenas que se le venían a la mente, todas con el menor como estrella invitada.

- Estás sudando¿seguro que no tienes fiebre ni nada así? -Ootori posó suavemente la mano en la frente de Shishido, ligeramente cohibido.

- No, no, estoy bien , es solo que tengo bastante calor con este traje

- Ah… menos mal – susurró el menor, retirando su mano del rostro del sempai, que suspiró profundamente- será… será mejor que volvamos, ne?

- Si…Atobe nos mataría si se diera cuenta de que estamos aquí…

Ootori se acercó cabizbajo a la puerta, y había abierto tan solo unos sentimientos de ella cuando la mano de Shishido la cerró de golpe, sorprendiendo al menor.

- Pero…por un rato mas que desaparezcamos no va a pasar nada- sentenció el mayor, acercándose a Ootori

- Shishido-san…

Ootori se olvido de sus protestas en cuanto sintió los labios ansiosos de su sempai buscando entrar en su boca. Algo aturdido, dejo que este le apoyara contra la puerta y profundizara el beso.

Momentos después, cuando la falta de aire se hizo notoria, ambos chicos separaron sus labios y se miraron algo avergonzados.

- Choutaro…yo…

Esta vez, el que quedó mudo fue Shishido, siendo devorados sus labios por el menor. Sonriendo, se dejó hacer, agradeciendo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que su capitán fuera uno de los herederos más ricos de Japón. Por noches como esta, bien sería capaz de disfrazarse de payaso.

----

COments LOVEEEEEEEE


End file.
